User blog:ChaosHybrid/Gortik/Background
Lore Magic, industry, mercantilism, and science run amok in the city-state of Zuan, and like other League Champions before him ( and ), Gortik is a prime example of how anything is possible on Runterra... given the correct circumstances, of course. Gortik started as a simple, albeit rare, insect that was able to thrive on Zuan's highly pollutant runoff. Said runoff was somehow purified once it passed through the insects system. A small group of doctoral students took notice of the relativley small insect, along with it's strange ability to digest (and purify) highly toxic waste, and immediatley set to work researching the creature, hoping to find a way to recreate the insect's digestive process. Unfortunatley, the tests the students could perform were limited due to the fact that, until another was found, the insect was the only one of it's kind, meaning that any form of test would require the small creature to be alive. If it died, then all the student's work would be for naught until they found a second creature. Due to the limited amount of tests they could perform, progress was slow and frustrating, and even though the creature did not seem to care about the fact that it was constantly being prodded and moved, the students were quickly growing impatient, and eventually decided to attempt to clone the creature. While it is unknown what they attempted to do or how they did it, the results could not have been expected. Their screams had echoed throughout the college, and when Proffesor Yalrik Riteel had come running to see what all the fuss was about, his screams quickly echoed through the halls. Proffesors and students alike came running to see what the fuss was about. The disemboweled body of Yalrik Riteel was slumped against the rather bloody wall, and the lab fared no better. The equipment was broken, and the students were scattered around the room in a similar, diemboweled state. A large, snake-like creature was currently feeding on the bodies, unaware of the gathering crowd. Whatever had happened had caused the once-small insect to mutate into this large, dangerous creature. The creature was quickly, albeit difficultly, contained, and was quickly turned over to the Institute of War. After some difficulty, it was discovered that the creature was sentient and knew how to converse. An agreement was eventually reached: The creature, reffering to itself as Gortik, would participate in battles on the Fields of Justice, if only to satisfy it's thirst for blood. Quotes ;Champion selection * "I give voice to the Swarm..." ;Attacking * "They shall know fear..." * "We attack..." * "Nothing shall stand..." * "They cannot stop us!" * "We attack your enemies, Summoner..." * "This is what they face..." * "They shall learn what true power is..." * "They shall not escape..." * "This, is true power..." ;Movement * "The Swarm listens..." * "We follow you, Summoner..." * "Swarm their position..." * "Advance..." * "The Swarm moves..." * "Conquer and Command..." * "The Swarm obeys..." * "Your will guides us, Summoner..." ;Taunt * "You are nothing to us... An insect to be crushed beneath our might..." ;Joke * "Welcome to our parlour, Fly..." ;Upon using Seeker Swarm * "Fly!" * "Their defeat is inevitable..." * "We are the Swarm!" Category:Custom champions